Before He Cheats
by Peasant Girl
Summary: Follow the song Before He Cheats while Hermione sees Ron cheating on her with Lavender. STAY OUT, RWHG LOVERS!


A/N: Hey :) Well, this is my first one-shot AND song-fic. I'm on a role ;) lmao jk. Well, anyhow... I had some of this writen down (I've been grounded for the past two weeks, btw) and decided to finish it up to day on word. But, I haven't quite looked over it... So I can't tell you my oppinion on it XD

I hate the couple RonHermione, so this is dedicated to that purpose lol. I don't care about flames, really. But that's a warning: STAY OUT RONHERMIONE LOVERS!!!!! There's your warning lol. I think this song fits perfectly lol, tho I messed up with putting it together nicely. Sorry about that!

* * *

"**Before He Cheats"**

**By: Peasant Girl**

**(a one-shot and song-fic)**

The early-fall day had been beautiful, which, of course, only lead only lead to an absolutely gorgeous evening. The sky was cleared of it's trademark smog for once and the air had a clip, fresh sent to it, most likely from the cool breeze that was traveling its way into the city. Hermione Granger could not of asked for a better time or date to take the evening off.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With that bleach blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

For the first time in all her four years at the ministry, she was leaving early. It shocked everyone in her department to see the strong-willed woman walking purposely to the checkout counter, head held high. They defiantly weren't expecting this from the girl who never left until _after_ hours. No, they didn't keep her tied down by her own free will—actually they'd tried countless times to get her _out_ of her office. It couldn't be healthy, keeping herself locked up in that office of hers for hours at a time, not coming out until she knew home had been neglected for too long.

Home. The brunette smiled warily at the thought as she signed her name out and apparated right on the spot; she ended up on a casual street in Muggle London. She started walking pointlessly in a random direction.

Ron and she had been living together in a nice little townhouse for the past two years, seeing as they'd been together ever since the war ended, the summer after their seventh year. It had been the worst possible timing and place, but at the same time it was the most romantic thing on Earth; she had cried.

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

And now she was engaged. The small diamond ring on her finger glistened in the street light for a second before she moved on. Looking up, Hermione noted she was nearing Central Park and decided to go in. So with her head down and dodging other passerbys, she entered through the opened gates and walked along the laid-out path before her.

It had been a horrid day at the office. Not the stress, no—that would always be there at the Ministry; and besides, Hermione absolutely loved it for some odd reason. No, it was those idiotic employees that she was forced to put up with on a daily basis. And she'd finally cracked, when she over head tom talking about her and Ron's relationship.

Sure, Hermione knew their relationship wasn't perfect. Actually it wasn't anything even _close_ to perfect. Throughout the five years they'd been together, Ronald and she had gotten in too many fights to count. Some were just casual and petit, but others…defiantly weren't the prettiest. It always ended up with them cursing (verbally, no use of wands!) each other to some not-so-nice places before Hermione stomped off to Harry and Ginny's place. She would stay there for a day or two until Ron came to retrieve her back. He would get on his knees, apologize immensely. He would tell her that yes, he knew he'd been a jackass and to 'please come back home'.

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing_

_Her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

And of course she did, only to repeat the same scene next month. Her friends didn't seem to take special notice to it, thought. Actually, they only thought it natural, seeing as how much they used to bicker in their school days. And whenever she cried to her friends about these constant fights, they would just envelope her into a tight, reassuring hug and whisper the her, saying everything would turn out fine and that they were just going through a "stage".

A _stage_? That's lasted _eleven_ _years_? Now that was a new one. Did they honestly think she would believe such crap?

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

She spotted a lonely bench with no one about and smiled. Hermione then started off in its direction, finding that the sun was just about to set and it had just the perfect view. She crawled into it carefully, testing the old wood's strength, and then curled up against its left corner railing with her knees drawn tightly up against her chest. The former Gryffindor waited for the beauty to begin.

Once upon a time, Hermione and Ron had done exactly that. It had been their one-year-anniversary and Hermione had beggared him to come along. Only it had been for the sunrise, and not set. It could only be described as the perfect moment, her head in his lap as they watched the sky bloom into a beautiful fire. To any passerby, they would have looked like the perfect couple…

Until Ron fell asleep right then and there, snoring like the loud moron he is. But that's beside the point! The point is it had been the perfect moment, even if for just a minute or two.

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Hermione smiled as the sun began to dip just below the horizon, and a soothing purple-pink hue spread along the bottom of the land; it cascaded across the soft white clouds peacefully. The picture was breathtaking. Hermione began to wonder why she let work ever take her away from such a calming scene.

She continued to sit there contently, watching the sight with gratitude as her mind wandered again back to Ron and how their young love had become so disastrous…

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_And he don't know_

The laughter a squeals of happy kids playing near by jolted Hermione back to earth and she looked up at the nearly-gone sunset before looking at the digital watch she wore under her black office jacket. It read seven thirty-two. Ron would be getting off of work in just an hour. Maybe Hermione could surprise him by going home and cooking a nice dish of food. And then, maybe they could possibly talk about the trouble that was eating away her mind…

Standing up, she started her way back to the park's entrance. The street lamps had been turned on, and the moon was full; Hermione felt adrenaline coursing through her body. Her house wasn't far away, so she decided it wouldn't do any harm to just walk the rest of the way. Besides, she had her wand on her; it would keep her safe from muggers of all sorts.

The streets of Muggle London were crowded with people, everyone rushing to God knows where. But Hermione didn't care. She kept her hands jabbed deep into the front pockets of her black work slacks and a stern look kept on her face, obviously deep in thought about what she was going to tell her fiancé…

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

The last thing she expected to see was his blue truck in front of a pub. But there it was, his favorite Quidditch key-chain hanging on the rear-view mirror. Hermione's eyes widened triple their normal size. What could Ronald possibly be doing at a pub at this time of night? He was still supposed to be at work! She turned around and faced the bar his truck was parked in front of. Was he in there? She decided to check it out.

As soon as she opened the door to the pub, her nose wrinkled at the strong smell of alcohol and the sound of blaring country music behind yelling men and a couple games of pool. Choosing to ignore this, however, Hermione made her way up to the counter and sat herself down on a stool. A bar tender walked up to her, asking her what she wanted, but she waved him off and looked about for her target.

And then she saw him, leaning against a pool table in loose jeans and a black shirt, swigging from a whiskey bottle. Hermione smiled at the sight of him so casual and stood up, ready to join and engage him in the conversation she was already planning in her head. But then the doors to the girl's bathroom swung open and out stepped Lavender Brown, the slut Hermione had always despised.

She watched dumbfound as Ron stood up straight and smiled at her, opening his arms. Lavender grinned back and threw herself into his embrace. They spun around two times before he put her back down. And then—he kissed her with a passion she hadn't known in such a long time.

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_You know it won't be on me_

Were her eyes deceiving her? Hermione felt her legs give under and she clutched at the counter for support. "Ron," she whispered, eyes welding up with tears as she watched them continue to kiss. "How could you?"

Before he could realize she was there, Hermione ran out of to pub—only to collide with her fiancé's truck. She banged against it's hood with a weak fist while she sobbed, trying to figure out where she went so wrong…

A few minutes later, she found herself no longer sad, but mad. This wasn't her fault: she wasn't the one seeing another person behind her love's back. No, that was Ronald. He was the one how ripped her heart out just then. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Looking up and into the truck, Hermione grimaced. She had bought this automobile for him last Christmas, seeing it was the only Muggle contraption he found amusing. And when he had received it—oh, he was the happiest man on earth. Next day, he's out buying all this crap for 'add-ons'. Hermione had long ago lost count on the countless gallons he had spent on it.

The thing was his most prized possession and she found the urge to completely destroy it. So she did just that.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

Taking a step away from it, Hermione crashed her thick, black clogs into the left headlight with amazing strength. It shattered in one blow and the adrenaline was kicked back up in her body. She went for the right one and did the same thing. People on the street stopped to watch the crazy woman.

She then went to the driver's side and dug around in her back pocket for her house key. Finding it, she slit it across the handsome blue paint-coat numerous times, leaving long, ugly gashes in it's place. She continued screaming and kicking at it too.

What was it that drove him away from her? Hermione could not think of a single reason for Ron to cheat, and with _her_! Oh, the nerve he had! Sure, she knew that their fights upset him to a great length—they did the same thing to her. But it never, _never_ came across her mind to _cheat_.

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

She took out her wand from her other back pocket (the dark hid it from viewers) and harshly whispered a simple spell to slash the tires, one by one as she walked about the truck. She was fuming with anger, her hair standing on the end on her skin, scalp.

Knowing that he never locked his doors, Hermione yanked open the passenger's door and climbed in. She pointed her wand at each front seat and emitted a lightless spell to rip at the leather seats. She carved her name deep into the comforting.

And then she was tired and worn. Leaning against the ruined seats, she took in a few deep breaths, blocking out the murmurs of the people still watching her from outside. The morons, what were they watching for?

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

"Hermione?"

Hearing her name, Hermione slowly got out of the car with strange carefulness. When she walked back to the front of the truck she raised her gaze , only to be met by Ron's sad, blue eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, standing in the middle front of the crowd, but she could not of cared less. Flipping him the bird, she slipped off the diamond ring she had been so proud of and threw it at his head—her aim coming through and hitting him square on the temple. When Ronald winced and brought a hand up to check the damage, she smirked and turned on her heels, heading back home to pack up all his things.

Lavender, who had stepped out to witness this scene, tossed her straight hair over her shoulders in a preppy way. "That was _such_ a 'Parent Trap' move."

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

* * *

_

I'll come back and edit this later, okay? So please don't mind any spelling errors or just random, bad sentences lol.

And REVIEW!!! You know where the button is ;)


End file.
